Disappearing Act
by MaskedIncantation
Summary: When a jewel heist at Jirochi's mansion, Conan witnesses everything. The next few days Conan finds it hard to do the things he does daily, taking the blame for what happened to Kaitou Kid. But what really happened to him?
1. Episode 1 The Heist

This is my first story I've published to any kind of site so please don't be too hard on me. Notify me if there are any spelling errors, as I don't have a Beta yet. I don't have any main ships in this story, but I tried to pair as many as I could for you to imagine. Reviews are welcome, so please enjoy. – MI

***

"He's back, He's back!" Jirochi screamed in glee "That no good thief is back!".

A group of bystanders crowded around a mysterious note left by the gentleman thief known as Kaito Kid. Lined with a classy statement of a thievery presentation, and marked with his iconic symbol of a head with a monocle topped with a top hat, it was surely the work of the modern day Lupin.

A small hand reached out and grabbed the note out from old man Jirochi's hand. He shifted up his glasses with one hand, and held the riddle in the other. With a bold smirk plastered on his face and keen eyes glimmering, he knew that his rival was indeed coming.

"Conan-kun!" A teenage girl raised her voice. "I thought I told you not to touch anything!" She grabbed the note out of his hands and handed it to Jirochi.

"Keep in mind, Ran-chan, he is the rival of Kaito Kid, I just can't repay him for helping me save my treasures. Although…" He turned around to his desk and grabbed a newspaper from it. "He keeps stealing the spotlight!" Jirochi screamed as he shredded it. Little bits and pieces of it rained down onto Conan's head while the steam escaped from Jirochi's face.

"It isn't his fault that the two have close encounters with each other!" Ran dusted off Conan's head. "Plus, he's just a kid!" She cuddled him as she looked at Jirochi.

Jirochi backed off in defeat as he faced a room sealed completely in glass. Inside was a single jewel atop a pedestal, as it glimmered in the ghostly moonlight that shone in through the glass. As target for the visiting thief, it stood all alone in a chamber of crystal, protected by all that money could buy. Jirochi, as part of the Suzuki bloodline, was rolling in the riches with all of what he wanted, except of course his dreamt victory over Kaito Kid. He purchased many a kind of jewels to lure the thief into his clutches, however seeing how he bought new treasure every time he failed, this one was in the double digits.

Jirochi spun toward his crowd of Ran, Kogoro, Conan, Sonoko, and his personal body guard with a devilish grin of his face. "As you all know I changed up my plan to catch this fiend." He veered off topic. "This time I borrowed a few men from the Kuro Insurance Company to install this. However, if I were to be caught and tempted to give away my secret to unlocking the chamber, I would not. Want to know why?!" Jirochi pumped up. "It's because I told them to do it very secretly, and efficiently. I gave them the cash and they came and installed this puppy without a trace of them even being here!"

Jirochi paced around the room in a childish manor, avoiding stepping on his dog Lupin who sat at a window staring outside into the night, it seemed something had caught his eye.

Out in the still darkness shoes tapped along the edge of a building's rooftop. They almost glowed in the radiance of the moon, his monocle gleamed its reflection back at it. His cape swayed in the gentle breeze, Kaito Kid had made his appearance. In one swift leap, he bounded off of the surface of the building into a graceful descent towards Jirochi's manor.

"Master Jirochi!" A guard burst in through the door. "The crowd outside, they're rioting! Kaito Kid is here!"

They rushed outside to their amazement, the rowdy mob of KID fanatics were pounding against the restraining chain fences, screaming until they were out of breath. Awaiting for the appearance of the Magician of the Moon. It wasn't until a large, bird-like shadow crept along the stretch of pavement leading up to the massive mansion. Light from the moon blocked, a black kite figure flew by, carried by the wind, stretching the shadow as it got closer towards the sky. It slanted as a person from underneath reached one hand out, waving to the mass wave of spectators.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A rose appeared out of a puff of smoke that came out of his hand and with a quick flip of the wrist, the rose flew out of his hand landing into the disorderly crowd, right into a woman's hand. "I will now melt into the crystal chamber and take the fabled jewel!" He finished as his hang glider retracted back into his cape, while he landed gracefully onto the roof of Jirochi's mansion.

Jirochi came running out of the main entrance, along with the rest of Kogoro's entourage. They cocked their heads upwards facing the mysterious figure with an elegant dove white cape flowing. He glanced downwards towards young Conan with a smirk stretched all across his face. With a tip of his hat he burst into a cloud of pink smoke. Kaito Kid's flashy movements amazed everyone as he made his way towards the glass chamber.

Conan darted through the doors before anyone else could even rack up their senses. Up the stairs and into the room he and Jirochi were in just moments before Kaito Kid made his appearance. Conan pressed his face up against the clear glass, peering into a magic act. And there, standing inside the glass box, was Kaito Kid himself, waving at Conan. He reached for the luminous jewel slowly, absorbing his win over his rival. All Conan could do was watch in pain as his rival stole yet another jewel.

Kaito's hand froze as he reached out to grab the gem. An expression of horror spread over his face as the color drained out. He covered his mouth with one hand as blood started to seep though his fingers. Rapidly coughing, blood streamed down his face from his eyes as he faced Conan, whom witnessed. He was speechless, just standing there like a ragdoll.

"Get out of here now!" Kaito waved his hand, splattering blood on the wall. Falling to his knees, pupils dilated, he lifted his hand that was not pressed up against his chest and snapped his fingers together summoning yet another veil of smoke. Conan stood at the glass wall, lifeless, as he stood, feet planted, trying to cope with what had just happened. Inside the glass chamber, the jewel untouched, with a pool of blood surrounding the pillar.

***

End of the first chapter.

In the next chapter: Conan is deeply effected by the death of Kaito Kid. Ai steps in and tries to help, along with the Detective Boys. Suspicions rise and Ayumi finds another crush?

Author's Note- I only have about 3 or so chapters at this time, and working on it by myself is a pain because I procrastinate so much, supportive and suggestions are welcomed in wide spread arms.


	2. Episode 2 An Unfamiliar Face

The airing of the next episode has been launched. Things start to get interesting form now on as the tension stays high and tight. Again, lots of ships are open for only your imagination to expand. - _MI_

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan / Case Closed does not belong to me, it belongs to it's brilliant author and illustrator Gosho Aoyama. Animated version is dubbed by FUNimation, go out and by the DVD's because I told you so ;D

_

* * *

  
_

The next day, Conan arrived at school welcomed by the Detective Boys and Haibara of course.

"Hey Conan you were at the mansion when Kaitou Kid appeared there right?" Mitsuhiko pressed in excitement. "What happened? Did you see him?"

Conan stared at the ground with his head slightly to the side. He walked past Mitsuhiko and the rest without a word to anybody.

The whole day went off on a sour note from Mitsuhiko's question. Conan said nothing to anyone the rest of the day. The school bell rang. The kids ran outside, all but Conan and Haibara.

"Haibara-kun!" Ayumi yelled "Are you going to walk home with us today?"

"Not today, I have some errands to run. Sorry." She monotonously replied.

She faced Conan who had his head facing the ground again, shadows covering his eyes. She looked back at Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko as they left the schoolyard in their usual cheery moods. Conan faced up at her. "What are these errands you were talking about?"

Haibara grinned as she put her hand up into the air. With one swift move of her hand she grabbed Conan's neck as she violently threw him up against a tree.

"What happened last night between you and Kaitou Kid?" She pressed her mouth up against his ear so that she would be more secretive and not as loud. Still allowing enough air into little Conan, she awaited his answer.

He scrambled as he searched for words, which were scarce. "I didn't do anything." he hoarsely whispered. She pushed harder against his throat.

"Liar! You're never like this unless you had some part in it!" She growled.

Conan's hands tried to pull her hand off from his throat, but his life was slowly being drained to the point of not being able to talk right. "Come on Kudo! Spill it!" She had an evil look in her eye.

"Gas..." he wheezed for air. "When he reached for the...jewel." She took her hand back, dragging Conan closer to her face.

"Yeah? What about this gas?" She grew increasingly more interested.

Conan looked down at her hand. Taking the hint, she removed her hand from his tender neck.

"When he reached for the jewel last night, some gas must've triggered when he got close enough. He fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and eyes, holding his chest." he finished as he rubbed his red neck. "What was that for Haibara?!" He yelled as his voice came back to him.

"Oh nothing, just making sure that you didn't snap whenever he disguises as you." She devilishly grinned.

"You don't get it! Kaitou Kid just died back there and you joke about it?!" He started to snap. "All that was left was a monocle covered in blood and a puddle of his blood."

"So how do you know he's really dead?" Ai crossed her arms. "For all we know it might've just been a distraction to steal the jewel."

Conan placed his hands on her shoulders. "The jewel was not stolen. It remained inside the chamber the whole time, something has happened to Kid and I know it." Conan's eyes started to well up. Ai wrapped her arms around him.

"Even if you investigate murders for a living, you are still human."

"It's just not fair. He didn't deserve any of this." Conan's fists started to clench up against her back. "He....he just." He paused to take a breath of air. "I should have been the one to take it. He doesn't have a target on his head like I do."

Ai put her arm in through the opening between Conan's arm and side as she tugged to get him back to earth. "Why don't you spend a night at Prof. Agasa's house? You need time to calm down, and Ran most likely won't help you." She softly spoke.

Conan turned around as he flung Ai's arms out from his as he looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "It's not your business if she helps or not! It's just..." He looked down. "It's just that, there are some people who, even if you don't like them, give ease to your soul." He turned around facing the other direction. "I'm going home." His feet started to move faster, and it soon turned into a full dash to the detective agency.

Ai stood there in shock, clenching her fist.

***

The door squeaked open as Conan stretched to turn the knob.

"Ah, Conan-kun, good morning. I didn't see you come home last night. Were you out playing with your friends?" Ran, as usual, cheerfully asked while her chopsticks clasped on her breakfast.

Conan sat down at the table as he picked up his ration of food. "I just took a long walk that's all." His chopsticks slowly moved around his plate, pushing and mixing everything together. All he did was stare at it, not one speck of food was touched by his lips.

Ran did nothing to try and get him to eat. She knew what kind of behavior this was, and there was no way to force anyone to do anything. "Is it Kaitou Kid that has you worried?" Ran asked, trying to figure out why Conan was being depressed.

Without a single eye contact with Ran, Conan stood up from the table. "I think I'm going to leave for school a bit early today." And as if he had been possessed he took nothing but his backpack and silently slipped out the front door.

"Conan." A voice peeped from around the corner. Ai stepped out, arms crossed.

He turned around with neigh an expression on either's faces. Ai stumbled to catch up to him as he continued his walk towards the school. She opened her mouth, as if to say something but she pressed her hand softly against her cheek as she stopped in her tracks.

"Listen to me for just this once." Conan opened his mouth. "Please just don't make this week more than what it has to be.".

Ai stopped dead in her track as he trailed slowly behind Conan only to be ambushed by Ayumi. Ayumi jumped near where Ai stood as she pressed her face into hers. "Hiya Ai-kun! How are you today?"

Ai shrugged as she tried to lighten up her face. "I could've been better. How about you? How long have you been waiting there for us to pass?"

Ayumi looked up ahead to where Conan took the lead. "Well, only a few minutes. Mitsuhiko, Genta you can come out now, we've been found out!"

Mitsuhiko and Genta came out of a corner a few meters ahead like obedient dogs. The caught up to where Ai and Ayumi were talking. "We just wanted to put Conan in a better mood by scaring him. It seems he didn't know we were there!" Ayumi squeezed a cute giggle as she took Ai by the arm and started running. "Come Ai-kun, I heard that we are getting a new student!"

"I heard it was another boy." Mitsuhiko sighed under his breath to Genta.

"Maybe this one will be a lot more interesting than Haibara or Conan!" Genta chuckled before getting stabbed by Mitsuhiko's elbow.

"I doubt it." Ai sadly chuckled inside her head.

"Ok class!" The teacher slapped her wand on the desk a few times to gather the attention of the students. "We have a new student here, please show him around the school and take care of him." She grinned as she patted a young boy on the shoulder.

He looked pretty bummed at his new class. He had no enthusiasm and just hunched as the teacher asked him where to sit. Ayumi jumped out of her seat as she flung her arm into the air. "Teacher, there is a spare desk next to mine if he wants to sit here!"

He rose his head up as he heard her voice. He then cleared his throat. "Sure I'll sit next to you." His high voice seemed a bit more cheery than some others in the room. "Kane Tanaka by the way." He sat down next to Ayumi as she blushed uncontrollably.

Conan took his head up from the top of his desk to get a peak at the new student that Ayumi had been gushing about ever since she met up with them at morning. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus both his eyesight and his attention onto him, not only to find him staring right back at him, but with a grin spread wide.

* * *

**End Episode 2**** -**

_Next Episode Preview: Kane makes his way to acquaint himself with the Detective Boys. Kane and Ai begin to form an ugly rivalry with eachother. The Black Organization comes into play?? What could possibly be happening in the mind of our young detective?_

(Btw thanks for people subscribing on just the first chapter ;v; you have made this girl very happy indeed)


	3. Episode 3 Never Lasts

"Conan, Ai!" Ayumi yelled across the schoolyard. Both of their heads turned as they watched Ayumi prance over with newly acquainted Kane being dragged by his arm. She stopped as Kane bumped into her back, breathless. "I was just showing Kane around the school and thought that I should show him my friends!"  
Kane bowed his head as he greeted himself with the gang. "It's very nice to have the chance to meet you all!" he smile as he turned to Ayumi. "And you said that you formed a club with these guys?"  
Genta and Mitsuhiko jumped beside Ayumi, flashing their badges. "Detective Boys, at your service!" They announced in unison.  
Kane stared at their badges as he giggled. "How very cute! You even have your own badges. Can you tell me what they do?"  
Conan pushed through Mitsuhiko and Genta's formation as he stood in front of Kane. "They tell who is in the group." He interrupted Ayumi before she could get a word out, leaving her mouth wideopen. "Why do you want to join or something?" Conan slightly glared at him.  
Kane went from a giggle to a full blown laughing fit. He wiped a tear from his eye. "There is no way that you'd find me in such a club. But I do give you kudos for trying!" He tried to settle down his giggling until he could breathe properly.  
Kane walked passed cold Conan, over to Ai that hid among the back of the group in an uninterested manor. He bent over until his eyes were squared along with hers staring into them. Ai moved not one muscle until she spoke. "Kid, if you are trying to scare me, there is only one way to do it." She glared at him as he rose his finger as if to point something out until a small hand crept into a lock around his. Ayumi dragged Kane out of the center of a staring contest with Ai. Her face showed a hint of jealousy as she looked in the other direction.  
"I'm going to show him the rest of the school for now, I'll see you after school." Ayumi's eccentric behavior cooled down. Kane did nothing but bear a relieved grin and a shrug while he got dragged across the school yard.  
"Hey Genta, Mistuhiko, why don't you go spy on them for a while and find out what they do while you guys aren't around?" Another devilish grin crept along her face. Mitsuhiko and Genta's eyes widened, and with a hard swallow they ran after Ayumi and Kane.  
"So," She turned to Conan. "What's with all of these cover ups? Do you think he has something to do with Kaitou Kid?"  
"Keep your voice down, but I think he might be a part of the Organization."  
"What? Why in the world would they have kids involved?" She rose her voice.  
Conan turned around with one eyebrow raised high.  
"Oh right, but really, why would they be this bold to send someone to be around us daily?" She placed his fist on her chin as she thought.  
"Who knows what's really happening, but what I think is that they are on the offensive right now."  
"Offensive? You mean the accident with Kaitou Kid was actually meant to happen?!" Ai stood in shock.  
"Somehow, they must've caughten wind of my rivalry with Kaitou Kid, and decided to start from there up. Ever since they failed the assassination with Kogoro, possibly a more sneaky approach would be more effective." He paused. "And perhaps," he thought more deeply. "if I started to become weak from the loss of Kid, then they could seep into the openings and then-"  
"That's enough Kudo, even if we did have a passing these last few days, there is no need to get them involved." Her voice quivered. Her eyes looking hollow and frightened.

***

The bell rang and a parade of feet scrambled into the door at record speeds. Conan rushed past Ai as if to ignore what he had said. To try and forget the Black Organization. Near impossible. The class slipped into their seats, heads still pounding and whirring with the eccentric activities. Conan slouched into the back end of his chair with an ominous cloud of regret looming over above his head. Ai slouched forward, head pressed against the cold plastic that tried to make the makeshift desks more appealing, her head bouncing with thoughts, memories, and imagination about the current situation. Across the room, Ayumi was shining with glee. You could almost roast a marshmallow on the rays exposed from her burnt rose cheeks. From the back row, a splinter of space in between the bottom of the desk and legs peeked through into Conan's line of sight, Ayumi clasped her hand around Tane's like clay, her fingers slid in between his and hardened as if cooked by her own rays.

Ever so slyly, Conan slid his head across his desk; Kane came into view, he looked worse than Ai did. He had a red mark on his forehead as if he ground it into his desk like cheese with a cheesegratter. Another set of eyes laid onto Kane. Ai had finally lifted up her head and connected the dots until she saw Kane inflicting himself with regret of seat choice.

"_Young love,_" Conan thought to himself.

"_Never lasts." _Ai finished as if he said it aloud.


End file.
